The Escape
by Mr. De
Summary: Mereka datang untuk menghancurkan, Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang mereka hancurkan, akan berbalik menghancurkan mereka! Hingga akhirnya misi penghancuran itu akan berubah menjadi misi pelarian!
1. Chapter 1

**THE ESCAPE**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan semua kawan-kawannya milik "Masashi Kishimoto".

 **Warning** : Cerita ini mengandung berbagai macam keburukan yang pasti tidak kalian duga. Kalau berkenan monggo di baca dan di- review, Namun kalau tidak berkenan silahkan kembali ke halaman sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Hujan kembali datang, suara derasnya bisa terdengar sampai ke dalam ruangan tempat Ia terdiam saat ini. Ruangan gelap yang di hiasi deretan jeruji besi, letaknya ada di bagian paling bawah istana, tanpa adanya selimut dan alas membuat udara dingin di ruangan itu menembus hingga ke dalam tulangnya.

Tubuhnya menggigil, tangan , kaki serta bahunya bergetar hebat, tak ada satupun benda yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya di dalam ruangan ini. Ia hanya bisa bertahan sekuat yang Ia bisa, seraya berharap, semoga suatu saat nanti Tuhan akan menghadirkan sosok malaikat penyelamat yang mampu membawanya keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Dinginnya udara di ruangan ini semakin lama semakin terasa. Memunculkan berbagai macam ke khawatiran dalam benaknya. Dari segala macam ke khawatiran itu ada satu yang paling dia takutkan, orang yang kini tengah tertidur di pangkuannya.

Teman, sahabat sekaligus keluarga, satu-satunya orang masih tersisa dalam hidupnya, satu-satunya orang yang masih dia miliki sampai saat ini. Sudah lima hari orang itu menderita sakit, dan melihat kondisi cuaca sekarang, pasti akan semakin memperburuk keadaan sahabatnya.

"I.. Ino, be..bertahanlah!" Ucapnya lirih. Di pandangnya wajah pucat sang sahabat, sembari mengelus pelan surai pirang panjang milik gadis malang itu. Ia sangat takut, takut kehilangan orang yang amat dia sayangi.

Tak banyak hal yang bisa dia lakukan, Ia hanya bisa menghangatkan tubuh sang sahabat dengan cara mendekapnya erat. Padahal harusnya dia bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, Karena ... Dia adalah seorang dokter, dokter muda. Tapi sepertinya status profesi itu tidak memiliki arti apa-apa di tempat Ia berada saat ini.

Selalu timbul penyesalan setiap kali dia mengingat akan hal itu. Sebagai Dokter, harusnya dia bisa menolong banyak orang, namun kenyataan nya sekarang, menolong satu orang saja dia nyaris tidak bisa apalagi jika harus menolong banyak orang?

Dia memang pernah jadi dokter yang selalu bisa menolong tapi.. itu dulu, sebelum dia berakhir di tempat ini. Sekarang dia hanyalah seorang gadis yang baru berusia dua puluh dua tahun, dia hanya seorang warga sipil yang menjadi tawanan. Di balik jeruji besi inilah kisah kelam yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya di mulai.

Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan Ia berada disini. Di pukul, di tendang, di biarkan kelaparan dan di paksa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak sepantasnya untuk di lakukan , seakan menjadi rutinitas wajib yang harus dia lakukan bersama para tahanan lain.

Dia acap kali menerima ucapan-ucapan kasar yang sangat tidak pantas untuk di dengar jika dalam menjalankan tugas ada kesalahan tak berarti yang tanpa sengaja dia lakukan.

Dia hanya bisa pasrah menerima semuanya, lagi pula apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia hanya seorang wanita 'lemah' yang jelas tidak mungkin bisa melawan kehendak para laki-laki brengsek yang menyandang pangkat sebagai penjaga di istana megah ini.

Setidaknya, meski sering di perlakukan layaknya binatang, Ia masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Mungkin sebenarnya dia tidaklah lemah, hanya saja dia terlalu pasrah dan ragu untuk melawan.

.

.

.

*Tap tap tap

Selang beberapa saat terdengar suara langkah kaki penjaga malam yang biasa berkeliling lewat di depan ruangan nya. Di letakkannya tubuh lemas sang sahabat secara perlahan di atas lantai yang dingin, lalu Ia berlari mendekati si penjaga itu.

"Penjaga, penjaga, tolong! Tolong antar aku dan teman ku ke ruang kesehatan yang ada di tempat ini. Aku mohon, teman ku sakit parah aku harus segera memberi pertolongan padanya. Aku mohon tolonglah kami sekali ini saja penjaga, tolonglah.. tolong..hiks.. hiks.."

Ia memohon dengan sangat, bahkan sampai terisak, tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, sahabatnya akan mati jika tidak segera mendapat pertolongan. Namun alih-alih menolong si penjaga itu justru malah memakinya.

"Berisik! Diam kau ! Atau tidak ada jatah makan selama satu minggu untuk mu kalau kau tidak diam!"

"Aku.. aku hanya ingin kau mengeluarkan kami sebentar dan mengantar kami ke ruang kesehatan! Tidak akan lama, hanya lima belas menit setelah itu kau boleh mengurung kami lagi! Kalau dia tidak segera mendepat pertolongan, dia.. dia.. dia akan.."

Gadis itu tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, si penjaga lantas tersenyum sinis.

"Cih berani sekali kau memberi ku perintah! Dasar wanita menjijikkan! Jangan harap aku akan menuruti perkataan mu! Kau itu hanya pembantu disini kau tidak pantas memberi ku perintah! Dan lagi..." Pria itu terus saja bicara, belasan kata-kata kotor dan sumpah serapah dia lontarkan hanya untuk memaki gadis tak berdosa yang ada di hadapan nya

Sang gadis langsung merasa terpukul mendengar makian nyaris tak berujung dari pria penjaga itu, sehina itukah dirinya sekarang?

"Kenapa.. kenapa kalian jadi seperti ini? Padahal dulu kami adalah bagian dari kalian, dan kalian berjanji akan selalu melindungi kami, tapi kenapa sekarang kalian-.."

"Tidak! Kau salah besar! Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari kami, kau itu hanya sebuah alat yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Dan kau hanya akan mengacaukan rencana besar kami jika kau terus hidup, untuk itu kami akan membiarkan mu mati membusuk di tempat ini! hahaha!"

Iris _emerald_ nya meredup, tak sanggup lagi menahan perih dan sesak di dada. Tak lama kemudian bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras dari kedua sudut matanya. ' _Dia ..tidak mungkin mengabulkan permintaan ku sekalipun aku memohon sampai ribuan kali!'_

Ia berbalik menatap sang sahabat yang masih tergeletak, mendekat dan merengkuh kembali tubuh ringkihnya yang kian memucat, mendekapnya se-erat mungkin sembari membisikkan sebaris kalimat yang berisi sebuah harapan besar...

"Ino.. hiks.. maaf. Aku mohon, tolong jangan mati tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!"

.

.

Empat orang pria tengah sibuk mengawasi bangunan megah yang berada satu kilometer di depan mereka. Derasnya hujan yang turun sama sekali tak membuat ke empat pria itu merasa terganggu.

Dengan penampilan khas prajurit tentara lengkap dengan segala macam persenjataannya mereka saling bercakap antar satu sama lain membicarakan bangunan yang kini sedang mereka amati.

"Hmm itu dia teman-teman, Istana Nakano, gudang persenjataan terbesar milik pasukan Uchiha!" Ujar si pria pertama yang memiliki rambut pirang pendek, sepasang manik birunya menatap lurus ke arah istana.

"Aku rasa, itu lebih mirip istana kerajaan di banding gudang senjata!" Pria kedua coba berpendapat, senyum simpul menghiasi wajah pucatnya saat pria itu berbicara.

"Tidak perlu di permasalahkan, misi kita adalah meratakan bangunan itu, aku rasa seperti apapun bentuknya itu bukan masalah!" Timpal si pria ketiga, yang memiliki ciri khusus berupa tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Naruto?" Pria kedua kembali bersuara dengan kali ini menyebut nama pria yang pertama.

"Entahlah, coba kita tanyakan pada Shikamaru?!" Jawab Naruto asal sembari menyebut nama si pria ke empat yang sedari tadi sama sekali belum berbicara.

Pria berambut nanas itu tak mendengar ucapan Naruto, Ia tampak sedang sibuk sendiri dengan ponsel jadul miliknya. Padahal seharusnya, benda itu di buang jauh-jauh ketika Ia sedang menjalankan misi penting seperti sekarang ini.

"Shikamaru apa yang kau lakukan?"

Shikamaru lantas menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Aa.. Maaf Naruto, tadi aku mencoba menelpon istri ku!"

"Kau gila ya? Haruskah kau melakukannya sekarang? Lagi pula mana ada sinyal di tempat seperti ini?"

"Ya baik, aku minta maaf, kau benar, tidak bisa tersambung. Padahal ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus aku sampaikan padanya!"

Ketiga pria itu menatap Shikamaru kompak dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Sesuatu yang sangat penting? Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin berpesan padanya, kalau seandainya aku gagal dalam misi ini, aku ingin dia menyiapkan upacara pemakaman untuk ku!"

Hening seketika, hanya suara hujan serta gemuruh petir yang terdengar. Semua tampak termenung setelah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

Apa yang di katakan Shikamaru memang pantas untuk di pikirkan. Mengingat misi mereka kali ini sangatlah berbahaya dan beresiko. Menghancurkan beberapa tempat yang di prediksi sebagai markas sekaligus tempat penyimpanan senjata bagi musuh mereka tentu bukan hal yang mudah.

Selama beberapa hari, atau mungkin beberapa minggu, atau bahkan bisa sampai beberapa bulan kedepan, mereka akan berada di wilayah musuh. Bahaya akan selalu mengintai, mereka harus selalu siap berhadapan dengan musuh, karena musuh akan selalu ada di tempat mereka berada, musuh pasti akan terus mengejar jika mereka lari, semua itu membuat nyawa mereka bisa selalu terancam kapan saja dan dimana saja.

.

.

.

"Untuk ukuran orang yang jenius seperti mu, tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal bodoh semacam itu! Kau hampir saja membuat senyum ku pudar, dasar payah!." Pria kedua pun berusaha untuk memecah keheningan, masih dengan sebuah senyum yang begitu setia menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Benar yang di katakan Sai, kita tidak boleh mati disini. Sebagai seorang pemimpin, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membiarkan teman-teman ku mati!" Ujar Naruto penuh keyakinan, "Lagi pula aku yakin Temari tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu jika kau tidak kembali dengan selamat!"

Shikamaru menatap bingung pada Naruto, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, kau tentu tahu kan kalau dia sedang mengandung?!"

Pria berambut nanas itu sontak tersenyum, Ia menengadahkan wajahnya menatap butiran hujan yang turun dari langit. "Ya begitulah. Ck, pasti akan sangat merepotkan kalau aku mati sebelum sempat melihat wajah anakku!"

.

.

Dua orang prajurit terlihat sibuk berjaga di depan gerbang istana. Kedua prajurit itu mengenakan seragam yang khas dengan lambang kipas merah di bagian belakangnya. Tak lupa masing-masing dari mereka membawa sebuah senapan mesin yang kapan saja bisa mereka tarik pelatuknya untuk melumpuhkan para musuh yang berniat mendekati istana.

Mereka tampak begitu waspada meski sejauh ini tidak ada yang mencurigakan, semuanya terlihat normal dan tenang, tidak di temukan tanda-tanda ataupun pergerakan aneh di sekitar istana.

Akan tetapi, ketenangan yang menyelimuti kedua prajurit itu seakan goyah ketika salah satu dari mereka mulai merasakan sesuatu, ada sebuah benda kecil yang terasa seperti menusuk bagian lehernya, Ia meraba bagian itu.. "A..apa ini? pe..." Perlahan matanya mulai terasa berat, kedua kakinya pun terasa lemas tak betenaga, alhasil Ia pun terjatuh dan di detik berikutnya Ia tak bisa lagi merasakan apa-apa.

Melihat rekannya yang tiba-tiba jatuh, membuat prajurit yang lain amat terkejut, Ia segera menghampiri rekannya, Ia sangat yakin ini adalah serangan tak terduga dari musuh. Prajurit itu lantas berlari memasuki gerbang bermaksud untuk meminta bantuan pada rekan nya yang lain yang ada di dalam istana.

Namun baru saja Ia berlari beberapa langkah, prajurit itu mendapat serangan yang sama dengan rekannya, sebuah benda kecil terasa seperti menusuk di bagian belakang lehernya. Prajurit itu lantas jatuh menyusur tanah dengan cukup keras, tak lama kemudian Ia pun menyusul rekannya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Setelah melumpuhkan para penjaga gerbang istana dengan pistol beracun. Naruto dan rekan-rekannya berhasil memasuki area istana tanpa di ketahui pihak musuh. Untuk saat ini rencana Shikamaru cukup berhasil dan berjalan sesuai apa yang di inginkan.

"Baik, sekarang pikirkan cara bagaimana kita bisa masuk ke dalam sana?!" Ucap si pria pirang bernama Naruto sembari mengamati pintu berukuran besar yang ada di depan nya.

"Kenapa harus masuk ke dalam? Bukankah akan jauh lebih mudah kalau kita memasang bom di area luar istana saja?" Sai coba memberi saran, Ia terlihat kurang setuju dengan keinginan Naruto.

"Memasang bom di area luar saja tidak akan membuat tempat ini runtuh! Kalau ingin meratakan tempat ini kita harus masuk ke dalam! Ingat, misi kita adalah menghancurkan semuanya, itu berarti termasuk orang-orang yang ada di dalam juga kan?" Jelas Shikamaru yang sepertinya setuju dengan keinginan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam istana.

"Ah aku ada ide, Bagaimana kalau kita mengetuk pintu besarnya dan pura-pura datang untuk mengantar pizza? Bukankah itu keren? Ckckck.." Pria ketiga coba berpendapat. Pria dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya itu tampak terkikik pelan setelah memberikan pendapatnya yang terdengar sangat asal-asalan.

"Keselamatan dunia bergantung pada misi ini, dan kau masih bisa bercanda Kiba?" Kritik Naruto tegas selaku pemimpin. Kiba hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Naruto

"Tidak, Kiba benar!" Sahut Shikamaru, semua lantas menoleh ke arah pria nanas itu. "Kita hanya bisa masuk dan keluar lewat pintu besar yang ada di depan kita!"

"Jadi?" Tanya Sai yang masih terlihat bingung. Ketiga rekannya hanya menanggapi kebingungan Sai dengan tersenyum.

"Aku rasa kita semua sudah tahu apa yang harus di lakukan! Masuk ke dalam dan Habisi semuanya!"

Naruto maju beberapa langkah ke depan, Ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku celananya. Sebuah benda kecil yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Ia menempelkan benda itu ke pintu besar istana dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ayo kita beri mereka kejutan!" Naruto memutar benda itu ke samping kiri dengan telapak tangannya, terdengar bunyi 'klik' yang keluar dari benda itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, benda itu kembali mengeluarkan suara 'tiit tiit tiit..."

Dan tak lama kemudian.. * Bbbooommm...

Telapak tangan Naruto seperti mengeluarkan sebuah tembakan rudal yang cukup dahsyat, pintu istana megah itupun hancur berkeping-keping, beberapa orang yang ada di dalam dan kebetulan sedang berada di dekat pintu istana juga terkena efek ledakan, mereka tergeletak di lantai dengan kondisi tubuh penuh luka dan sudah tidak bernyawa.

Mendengar suara keributan, beberapa orang prajurit Uchiha yang ada di istana mulai berdatangan, dengan membawa pedang mereka bersiap menyerang Naruto dan timnya.

Melihat pergerakan mereka Sai segera mengeluarkan dua pistol dari balik saku belakangnya. Ia lantas menembaki orang-orang bersenjata tajam itu dengan cukup brutal. Namun tembakan Sai sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan bunyi dan sama sekali tidak meninggalkan bekas luka pada korbannya, mereka hanya berjatuhan, mengerang kesakitan lalu kehilangan nyawa.

Itu semua karena pistol yang di gunakan Sai adalah jenis pistol khusus yang pelurunya berbentuk seperti jarum, dan jelas peluru itu sudah di isi penuh dengan racun yang sangat mematikan. Efeknya bisa langsung terasa hanya dengan sekali tembak.

"Sepertinya tahap awalnya sudah cukup sampai disini!" Sai tersenyum puas melihat puluhan orang yang berhasil Ia tumbangkan dengan pistol unik miliknya.

.

.

Banyak para musuh mereka yang sudah tumbang, namun Naruto dan timnya belum menjumpai musuh yang menggunakan senjata api. Meski begitu mereka harus tetap berhati-hati karena bisa saja para prajurit Uchiha secara mendadak akan melepaskan tembakan tak terduga ke arah mereka.

Mereka kembali berjalan, tujuannya kali ini ke arah ruang tengah istana, sebelum itu tadi mereka terlebih dahulu memasang bom di beberapa titik di area depan istana.

Di bagian tengah istana tampak ada sebuah tangga besar yang terbagi menjadi dua sisi, ada tangga yang di sebelah kiri, dan ada tangga yang di sebelah kanan. Keduanya sama-sama saling terhubung ke lantai dua istana. Tanpa menaruh rasa curiga Naruto dan tim nya melangkah ke arah tangga tersebut

.

.

.

*Dor.. *Dor.. *Dor..

*Dreettttddrrrrttdrrtt

Dan benar saja, apa yang tadi sempat mereka khawatirkan ternyata terjadi, baru beberapa langkah mereka sudah di sambut dengan serangkaian tembakan membabi-buta yang di lempaskan oleh beberapa orang yang ada di bagian atas tangga istana. Naruto dan timnya lantas segera berlindung di beberapa bagian istana yang sekiranya bisa menahan tembakan dari para prajurit Uchiha.

Sai dan Kiba berlindung di balik patung besar, sedangkan Naruto dan Shikamaru berlindung di balik meja dengan kayu tebal yang tadi harus mereka jungkirkan dahulu sebelum di gunakan untuk berlindung.

.

.

Naruto melihat sekilas setelah tembakan dari para prajurit Uchiha mereda, _'Mereka sedang mengisi peluru! Ini kesempatan kita!'_

"Shikamaru.." Naruto memberi isyarat pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk paham, Ia duduk sejenak untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya. " Aku benci hal-hal yang merepotkan seperti ini!" Ia pun bergumam kesal sambil keluar dari tempat perlindungannya dan berlari ke arah musuh sambil membawa benda spesial yang ada di genggamannya..

"Nikmati ini para Uchiha.." Shikamaru melompat setinggi mungkin sembari melemparkan benda misterius itu tepat ke atas para prajurit Uchiha. Benda tersebut bersinar terang dan sontak mengundang rasa kagum di benak para prajurit Uchiha.

 **Bersambung**...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Escape**

Chapter 2

Naruto by 'Masashi Kishimoto'

.

.

.

Benda yang di lempar Shikamaru berputar dan bersinar di atas para prajurit Uchiha. Para prajurit itu hanya diam terpaku menatap kilauan indah yang ada di atas mereka tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun.

Shikamaru tersenyum sinis, Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tangan kirinya. Sebuah remote control, Shikamaru menekan tombol merah yang ada di remote itu. "Ini akan sangat menyakitkan!"

Tak menggubris ucapan Shikamaru, para prajurit Uchiha kembali bersiap melepaskan tembakan ke arah Naruto dan timnya, terutama ke arah Shikamaru karena kali ini posisi dialah yang paling mudah untuk di tembak.

Shikamaru tak bergeming, dia masih terlihat tenang dan sama sekali tak berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat Ia berdiri saat ini. Dengan wajah santai, Shikamaru mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk ke arah atas para prajurit Uchiha, mereka pun mengikuti arah teluntuk Shikamaru.

Seketika mata mereka membulat lebar. Setelah Shikamaru menekan tombol merah tadi, tanpa di sadari oleh para prajurit Uchiha, benda di atas mereka berputar semakin cepat dan cepat lalu kemudian mengeluarkan bunyi yang hampir sama dengan senapan mesin.

Benda itu lantas menghujani para prajurit Uchiha yang tadi terpukau melihat sinarnya dengan puluhan peluru, tak ada waktu untuk menghindar, mereka hanya mampu diam menanti apa yang akan terjadi. Alhasil kini banyak timah panas yang menembus seluruh bagian tubuh mereka dengan sangat brutal dan cepat.

Suara erangan para prajurit Uchiha terdengar menggema sampai ke seluruh penjuru istana. Mereka merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, sekujur tubuh mereka terasa panas bagaikan di bakar, peluru-peluru yang menembus kulit terasa amat sakit bagai di cabik.

Pada akhirnya, mereka pun jatuh tergeletak tak berdaya. Para prajurit tersebut tewas, mereka berhasil di kalahkan Shikamaru hanya dengan menggunakan satu senjata.

.

.

"Kerja bagus Shikamaru!" Puji sang pemimpin tim kepada Shikamaru dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan pelan oleh si pria berambut nanas itu, Kiba dan Sai pun juga ikut bangga melihat keberhasilan rekannya.

Shikamaru mengambil kembali senjata miliknya yang tadi jatuh di lantai setelah sukses menjalankan tugasnya. Ia mengamati benda bulat seukuran bola _baseball_ itu dengan cukup teliti. "Hmm pelurunya habis!"

"Senjata yang bagus, aku suka!" Sahut Sai sembari tersenyum.

Shikamaru menatap ke arah Sai, Ia merasa ada maksud lain di balik kalimat rekan pucatnya itu. "Ck, Jangan bilang kalau kau juga ingin memilikinya?! Maaf ya untuk yang ini tidak bisa!" Balas Shikamaru yang terkesan protektif.

"Ya sesungguhnya aku ingin meminta satu, jika kau tidak keberatan!"

Shikamaru tersenyum geli, dugaannya tentang Sai ternyata benar.

"Hm, bukan kah kau sudah punya pistol yang keren?"

"Iya, tapi tidak se-keren milikmu!"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sai.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto dan timnya berada di lantai dua Istana Nakano, disana tampak sepi tidak ada siapa pun, meski begitu Naruto tetap meminta rekan-rekannya agar terus waspada.

Lantai dua Istana Nakano terlihat seperti aula, tempatnya luas dan kosong. Naruto berjalan dengan hati-hati, Ia memperhatikan struktur lantai yang menurutnya aneh.

Ada beberapa lantai yang tampak lebih tinggi jika di bandingkan dengan lantai lainnya. Warna lantai itupun juga berbeda, jika lantai yang lebih pendek warnanya putih, maka lantai yang lebih tinggi warnanya merah dan hitam.

Naruto mencoba menginjak salah satu kotak lantai tersebut. Ketika sudah Ia injak, kotak lantai itu mengeluarkan bunyi 'tiit', mirip seperti suara tombol.

Setelah bunyi itu terdengar, atap yang berada tepat di atas Narito tiba-tiba terbuka. Semua mata melihat ke arah atap itu, dari dalam sana keluar kepulan asap yang hitam dan pekat, Naruto yang menyadari bahwa itu adalah asap beracun langsung mundur hingga beberap langkah ke belakang.

"Hati-hati semuanya, itu asap beracun!"

"Ck, tanpa kau peringatkan kami juga sudah tau Naruto!" Ucap Kiba menanggapi peringatan dari Naruto yang menurutnya sia-sia.

Kiba mundur hingga tiga langkah ke belakang, dia hanya asal bergerak tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya, hal itu tentu membawa akibat yang buruk.

Setelah tadi Naruto yang dengan sengaja menginjak lantai merah hitam, kini giliran Kiba yang tanpa sengaja menginjak lantai itu.

*Tiit

"Oh sial!" Umpat Kiba kesal.

Atap di atasnya sudah mulai terbuka, dari dalam sana muncul sebuah jarum, ya hanya sebuah jarum kecil Kiba bisa dengan mudah menghindarinya.

Setelah itu muncul lima butir paku, Kiba belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan butiran paku yang berjatuhan sengaja dia tangkis dengan tangannya.

"Kiba, cepat pergi dari sana sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi!"

"Kau bercanda? Ini cuma permainan anak kecil tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi!" Kiba tak menghiraukan peringatan dari Naruto, Ia justru membalasnya dengan kalimat yang kurang menyenangkan.

Empat butir paku sudah berhasil Kiba tangkis, ketika Ia akan menangkis butiran paku yang terakhir, tiba-tiba dari dalam atap muncul sepuluh batang pisau, sontak Kiba pun nampak terkejut.

Merasa dirinya dalam bahaya, Kiba segera beranjak dari tempat itu, namun saat Kiba hendak mengambil langkah,..

*Cleb

"Arrggghh!"

Erangan Kiba terdengar cukup keras, sepuluh batang pisau secara mengejutkan sudah menancap di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Empat di bahu, tiga di punggung, dua di paha, dan satu di tangan.

Kiba sungguh tak menduga kalau pergerakan pisau tadi akan sangat cepat, sepuluh kali lebih cepat di bandingkan dengan jarum dan paku sebelumnya.

"Kiba!"

Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Kiba, Sai dan Shikamaru menyusul di belakangnya. Saat ini Kiba sedang jatuh tengkurap, dia kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhnya akibat serangan dari pisau tadi.

Atap yang ada di atas Kiba masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengeluarkan sesuatu, dan benar saja...

Jika tadi jarum, paku dan pisau datangnya bergantian, kini ketiga benda itu terlihat akan turun bersamaan, parahnya lagi, tidak hanya jarum, paku dan pisau saja melainkan juga benda tajam dan runcing lainnya, semua benda itu kini siap menghujani tubuh Kiba.

.

.

Naruto makin mempercepat langkah kakinya, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan perbedaan antara lantai warna merah hitam dengan lantai warna putih, entah sudah ada berapa lantai warna merah hitam yang dia injak, yang jelas atap-atap di ruangan itu mulai terbuka satu per satu.

"Gawat! Kalau begini kita bisa terperangkap!" Tutur Sai yang melihat atap di belakang, samping dan juga depannya mulai terbuka. Asap beracun serta benda tajam keluar dari dalam atap-atap tersebut.

"Astaga! Coba lihat yang itu!"

Shikamaru menunjuk ke salah satu atap, Naruto tak menghiraukan, Ia lebih ingin menolong Kiba. Sai melihat ke arah atap yang di tunjuk Shikamaru, betapa terkejutnya dia setelah melihat apa yang keluar dari atap itu.

Atap itu tidak mengeluarkan asap ataupun benda tajam, melainkan granat, dinamit dan juga bom dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Satu ledakan saja, bisa di pastikan akan menghancurkan seluruh bagian istana megah ini hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Hujan benda tajam, asap beracun, serta ancaman ledakan dahsyat siap memenuhi ruangan lantai dua Istana Nakano, bisakah Naruto dan timnya selamat dari bahaya ini?

.

.

 _Bersambung_...


End file.
